realm_of_geosidarfandomcom-20200215-history
Asorlin Empire
"This land has been forged in the fires of war, and cooled in it's blood. Here we are united by our shared idols, our blood, and moments with each other. An Asorlin is more than just blood. It is an ideal. To be an Asorlin is still stand side by side against those who seek our desctrution. In time all will be one with the Empire. All shall be Asorlin." The Asorlin Empire is the oldest known human-dominated nation on the continent of Foraeta. Over three thousand years old, the Asorlin Empire has been in many wars, coming out the victor or seen as the victor of them. Through it's military might, the Asorlins maintain peace across their borders, the rival kingdoms of the Empire too fearful to attack least it's legions destroy their petty realms. It's not just the strength of the military that keeps this ancient empire together. It's also it's people, driven by unity and sense of belonging the humans accept other races into the empire. Be they Elf, Dwarf, Beast-kin and other various species out there, they are welcome to become Asorlin. Origins The Asorlin Empire was not always that an Empire. It was once a "horde" of warriors lead by a man named Jamesicar Tyranicous Obsidian, unlike most hordes it was organized and trained into a professional army thanks to it's allies. These allies were the Saradines of the islands south or the Asorline Peninsula and the Mountain Elves. Before his horde was formed the Asorlin people were separated into many tribes. Each one would take turns ruling the other tribes after winning a ceremonial war against the others. However the ruling tribe reign never lasted long, only a few years at the most, and the other tribes still raided the others. So in reality the tribe had little to no power over the others. Jamesicar, sick of this, formed a band of warriors and soon began conquering weaker tribes and moved onto the larger ones. This angered the ruling tribe and somehow it was able to get the other tribes to work together with it to kick Jamesicar and his followers off the Asorline Peninsula. Forced from their home land they landed on the Saradine Islands. Hungry and stir crazy from the trip the early Asorlins began raiding the Saradine Islands. It wasn't long before the Saradine Kingdom began fighting back, using their signature Hoplites. With an organized military force attacking Jamesicar's men and not wanting to be forced of the islands; Jamesicar had his warriors start adopting the weapons and armor of the Saradines. With the adoption of the Saradine Tactics the playing field was equalized. Neither Jamesicar's forces and the Saradines were able to make a decisive move against the other. Jamesicar slowly began to get impatient. He was tired of constant stalemates it was time for move that would shake the foundation of the Saradines. He needed to take a major settlement, a center of trade. A port city and none of the Saradine cities had walls at this point. With that Jamesicar ordered his men to attack one of their major ports. It didn't take long for them to take the port however it ended up being a trap. Once they took the port they noticed it had not boats and the Saradine army surrounded land around them. They were trapped. For many days the exiled Asorlins and the Saradine forces skirmished with one another both unwilling to meet in open combat. After listening to his advisers who believed it was time to negotiate Jamesicar himself went out to speak with the Saradine leaders with his elite body guard. Speaking the Saradines who were tired of war the Asorlins and the Saradines made a shaking peace treaty. The Asorlins were allowed to keep the port alongside the Saradines citizens there. Thinking that the Asorlins would become citizens of the their Kingdom they gave the Asorlins the same rights as their own people. However they were wrong in this thinking. The Saradines in the city soon looked to Jamesicar as their defacto leader for when the Asorlin people of the main land began raiding the local area it was Jamesicar and his exiles who took the fight to them. Still more and more main landers came to attack the Saradine Islands. Not even the Saradine army could handle them all. Hearing about his main land brethren were attacking the islands in such numbers worried him. Jamesicar requested to the leader of the Saradines that he be allowed to lead a mission against his main land brethren. He was denied and accused of aiding the main landers against the Saradine military. In response Jamesicar fought back as guards swarmed him and his guards. In the fighting Jamesicar slew the King of the Saradines and proclaimed himself the ruler of the Saradine Kingdom. As his first decree they were going to war against the main landers. Gathering his generals and creating a defensive strategy for while they were gone they prepared for a sneak attack on the tribes. They would go through the Great Grey Mountains which east of the tribes. Go through these mountains and the tribes would never see them coming. For a month they sailed and once they reached the mountain they were attacked by the Elves that lived there. The foghting was intense, the Mountain Elves had superior armor and weaposn but lacked tactics. The Asorlins and Saradines had the tactics needed to counter the Elves. Evantually the King of the Mountain Elves challenged Jamesicar himself. He course accepted. For hours the two kings fought and gain respect for each other. After coming to draw in close combat Ralftorri called the match over and offered peace to Jamesicar. He readily accepted there was celebration and the two forces formed friendships over night. After a long night the two kings talked and formed an alliance. 'History' Provinces Asorlinia: Capital province of the Empire. Second province that captured. Home land of the Asorlins. The Saradine Isles: First province. Once the land of the Asorlin kingdom. Wesimare: Fourth Province. Iycreea: Third Province. Cyrieck: Fifth rovince. Pontalus: Eighth Province. Delina: Ninth Province. Otalsanda: Tenth Province. Magna Castria: Sixth Province. Castria Minor: Seventh Province. Military The Asorlin military is vast machine that has been refitted many times. One it was tribal warriors that slowly became an organized fighting force. Then it became the picture of the real world Greek military. Then slowly it turned into the monster it is now. A version of the Roman military with massive legions and auxiliary from it's provinces to back the legionaries . Early military Asorlin Slingers: Asorlin Hoplites: Asorlin Peltasts: Asorlin Archers: Asorlin Chariots: Asorlin Equitos: Asorlin Equitos Lancers: Asorlin Elite Hoplites: Sacred Band of Asorli: Asorlin Pikemen: Asorlin Obsidian Pikemen: Royal Obsidian Hoplites: Obsidian Companion Cavalry: Reformed Military: Runari: Asorlin Reformed Hoplites: Asorlin Legionaries: Asorlin Sacred Band: Asorlin Pikemen: Asorlin Slingers: Asorlin Peltasts: Asorlin Archers: Wesimarian Warriors Auxiliary: Wesimarian Archers Auxilary: Obsidian Reformed Hoplites: Iycreenian Swordsmen Auxiliary: Iycreenian Chariots Auxiliary: Battle Cast Mercenaries: Noble Houses Clan Talsoon One of the oldest clans of the Empire it is one of the most honoured clans. This once thriving clan has provided some of the greatest warriors in the Empire. Each Talsoon is said to be that of super human nature. Their speed and strength is rarely matched, for this they are often used as raiders, shock troops, or berserkers. However despite being warriors this clan often is seen among the people, listening to them. When ever the senate meets with the Emperor the Talsoons are seen on the side of the common man. The clan however is one that is often to trusting. People have taken advantage of them before. They are often not received well by other clans. Often they are seen as a brutish clan. House Hrodland Following close behind the Talsoons in age and glory this clan/house is known for their vast farming lands. While great warriors have come from the Hrodland house’s role for providing food to the Asorlin legions is why they are honoured for the most part. Due to the age and importance of each family the Talsoons and Hrodlands are rivals of friendly nature. They are seen agreeing on most issues. House Carthi A noble house if there ever was one. The Carthi are engineers by trade, creating ways to improve the infrastructure of the Asorlin cities. But that doesn't compare to their weapons of war, giant onagers, triple shot scorpions these and more were created by the House of Carthi. When it comes to politics the Carthi tend to stay out of state matters. They rather be building something new. Clan Sulai While not as old as the Talsoon Clan it none the less is a strong rivalry with the clan. Like the Talsoons it is filled with strong and capable warriors. These men and women are constantly under the shadow of the Talsoons for no matter their deeds the Talsoons preform them better. For this Sulai bitterly hate the Talsoons and their supporters. Which is most of the Empire. To the Sulai everyday is a new day they are the better warriors and to show why the commoners are just that commoners. House Duili The House of architects. When it comes to building mighty fortifications the Duili are the ones to call. Rivals with Carthi for their war machines. The two houses are always trying to build something that the other can't break or make something that will destroy whatever they build. House Petilli Leaders, masters of strategy. The Petilli are known for leading many legions to great victories. This house dedicates it's entire studies to leading the legions to victory. To serve and lead are they only things that matter to them. Notable characters Relationship with other nations Tharne: Hated. These two nations are constantly fighting over something. The Confederation: Close allies, possible potectorate of the Empire. Battle Cast: At peace, gets great mercenaries from them. Category:Nations Category:Asorlin Empire Category:Foraeta Category:History